deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orochimaru vs Ganondorf
Orochimaru vs Ganondorf is a What-If? Death Battle created by OnePunchKid. It features Orochimaru from the Naruto series and Ganondorf from The Legend Of Zelda. Description Naruto vs Legend of Zelda! The ultimate battle of the magic tyrants begins! Intro Wiz: Alanis Morissette once said that the ego is a fascinating monster. Boomstick: But get a person and combine it with magic to make the ultimate monster. Like Orochimaru, the leader of the Sound Village and one of the legendary Sannin. Wiz: And Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, the Great King of Evil, the Emperor of the Dark Realm, and the Dark Lord. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Orochimaru Wiz: Orochimaru is a great villain. He has the powers, the intimidating voice, and the rest. Boomstick: But Orochimaru was an orphan. ''' Wiz: Orochimaru was an orphan who trained under his master, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. He also trained alongside fellow ninjas Jiraiya and Tsunade. '''Boomstick: OOOHHH! WHEN WILL WE SEE HER AGAIN? Wiz: Shh Shh Shh. Orochimaru stood out as a brilliant ninja. Tsunade once said that she thought that he had a twisted personality. It was probably because of the loss of his parents. Boomstick: After some time losing his parents, Orochimaru found a white snake near their grave. His mentor said that it was a sign of fortune and rebirth. Wiz: This led Orochimaru to chase after his life goal: to obtain immortality to learn every ninja technique. Boomstick: Every technique? Let me guess. He wants to know 'em all but he has like 70 in his arsenal. Wiz: Ha. Soon after, he, Jiraiya, and Tsunade havve all earned the title of The Legendary Sannin which means that they're legendary ninjas. That's why ninjas are afraid of him. He's powerful and he can take your soul away in an instant. Boomstick: Poor ninjas. So, Orochimaru is recognised as a natural prodigy in the ninja arts. His chakra reserves are large enough to summon Manda, this big snake slave. He can also make modifications to his own body if he needs a healing by... snakes???!!! Wiz: Yep. This is anime after all. Orochimaru's knowledge of ninjutsu is vastly large and pretty impressive. He can use his Five Element Seal to seal someone else's chakra, use cursed seals to temporarily paralyze people, even use a Sapce-Time Ninjutsu! Boomstick: Orochimaru is very powerful. His other skills include his Death Stare which fills his victims with so much fear that they hallucinate. He can also revive dead people for Pete's sake! He definitely has the capabilities to lead an entire organization because, well, he leads one on his own! Wiz: He also has a legendary sword called the Sword of Kusanagi which is able to match the power of the Third Hokage, his mentor. It can extend to great distances, cut through almost anything, and even be remotely controlled. To list all his powers would take one show, but we don't have that much time. Boomstick: He can dodge 4-tailed Naruto's attacks. At this point, Naruto is greatly beyond the speed of sound, leaving Orochimaru's reaction skills at 767 miles per hour. Wiz: He can also tank a Dragon Fire Jutsu (sound familiar?). Boomstick: Oh. Did we tell you that HE'S BASICALLY IMMORTAL? If not, HE'S BASICALLY IMMORTAL. Wiz: He uses a reincarnation that can steal other bodies. Boomstick: Let me guess. Despite his OPness he has a few faults. Wiz: Well, he has only one. Most of his attacks are focused on the soul. Boomstick: How's that a fault? Wiz: I don't know. Boomstick: He's incredibly tough and is the literal meaning of "magic monster". Orochimaru: Either people change or they die before they do. Ganondorf Wiz: Many dangers lurk through the brinks Hyrule. Boomstick: But none of them test your strength that much than the monster Ganon. Wiz: Before Ganon was, well Ganon, he was simply known as Ganondorf. Boommstick: Ganondorf was a student of magic under his mentors, the Twinrova witches. Luckily, he won't just be bored and stay likke this. Wanna know something interesting? Wiz, you tell 'em. Wiz: Sure. See, Ganondorf is the incarnation of the demon, Demise. Upon his defeat, Demise cursed the spirits of Princess Zelda and, well, Ganondorf, to be full of some of the rage that he feels. Boomstick: Hey. Don't worry about him. Don't forget that he is the King of Gerudo some years later! Aha. Wiz: And that he's the first Gerudo male in a hundred years! Boomstick: What. Wiz: I know right? (silence) Boomstick: Well, let's talk about his abilities. Ganon has tough fighting skills. He was known as one of the most strongest men in Hyrule. And that was before he obtained the Triforce. Wiz: The Triforce gives Ganondorf a boost in his stats with added strength and power. It also gave him immortality. Boomstick: He also has some sweet sword skills. Wiz: Don't forget his magic. He can summon Phantom Riders, teleport, summon sprits on horseback, shoot balls of lightning, that kind of stuff. Boomstick: However, his most infamous ability is to... turn into a giant pig? Wiz: Yes, correct. This new form is named Ganon. He is more powerful in this form. Boomstick: He can survive a castle fall on him, he can cause trees to decay, and in Ganon form, he knocked over 30-foot pillars without a decrease in momentum. Even better, Zelda used all her magic to contain Ganondorf, but she only managed to do so for a few seconds. Wiz: If that's not powerful, I don't know what is. (Ganon laughs long and loud) Fight Orochimaru is walking in a forest (I apologize for making most of these battles take place in a forest). He soon stumbles onto what looks like a glowing triangle piece of some sort. Orochimaru: Oh. That looks pretty. Ganondorf walks by and picks it up. Orochimaru is surprised at how rude this person is. Orochimaru: How rude buddy. Ganondorf just looks at Orochimaru like he's crazy. Orochimaru: C'mon. Let's settle this to see who'll keep the piece. Ganondorf accepts the challenge this stranger brought up. FIGHT!! Ganondorf and Orochimaru trade bloe for blow at first, but Orochimaru pushes Ganondorf aside. Ganondorf pulls his swords out. Orochimaru pulls his out too. Orochimaru: Swordsfighter too? Ganondorf swings at Orochimaru but misses. Orochimaru extends his sword to pierce Ganondorf's stomach. Orochimaru: Can't handle the heat? Ganondorf shows that Orochimaru's sword trick didn't work on him. When he tries to slice Orochimaru's swords, his began to break. Ganondorf threw them aside. Orochimaru decided to keep his sword away, so the snake in his mouth took it. Orochimaru: Nice try. Ganondorf throws balls of lightning at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru is unfazed. No matter what Ganondorf does, Orochimaru is sure to counter it! Ganondorf decides to pull out Puppet Ganon out. It towers over Orochimaru, intimidating him. Orochimaru decides on summoning Manda to counter Ganondorf's puppet. He does some hand signs to summon him. Orochimaru: Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu! The smoke clears for a dramatic reveal of Manda. Manda: What is it now Orochimaru!? Orochimaru: Our little friend here doesn't know how to be polite to others. Manda: Okay then. Let's mess him up with his puppet. Puppet Ganon launches its arms and tail towards Mando. Mando easily dodges. While Mando dodges and Puppet Ganon swings its arms, Orochimaru thinks of a strategy. Orochimaru: Manda. Try to bite the strings that suspend the puppet. Manda: Okay Orochimaru. Working on it. Manda bites the strings and an orb forms on the tail. Manda decided to bite the orb to finish off the puppet. Ganondorf isn't afraid of Manda disabling the puppet. Instead of moving into the second phase, he stops. Then, he turns into his ultimate form, Ganon. Manda attempts to eat the pig and swallows him. It looks like he succeeded in doing so. However, Manda is glowing purple. All of a sudden, he's cracking into pieces until he's blown up. Orochimaru couldn't believe it. Orochimaru: (Wow. He sure is powerful. But I'm the one with the surperior skills) Ganon brings his trident into battle. The snake in Orochimaru's mouth brings his sword again. He decides to control it with his mind. Ganon does the same. The swords begin to fight, clashing and bashing. The sword extends in a chance for a trump, but the trident has other plans. They clash again. The trident shows that it doesn't matter how long the sword is. Meanwhile, Ganon and Orochimaru get into a fistfight themselves. They exchange blows. This continues quite for sometime. They stop soon because they've tired themselves. Ganon has a trick up his sleeve. He pulls his trident and pierces Orochimaru's head. It appears that he's dead, but his soul is still alive and in the form of a ghost. Orochimaru: HA HA HA! You try to kill me, but there's one thing you're missing. I AM IMMORTAL! YOU CQAN'T STOP ME! Orochiamru tries to pull Ganon's soul away to be on the same mental plane, but suddenly, a green-clad soldier comes to see his opponent tired and hopeless. He then pulls out his sword to slice him through his neck. This means that both Orochimaru and Ganondorf are dead. Their souls are they're only remains of them left. DOUBLE KO!! Orochimaru and Ganon's souls wander off in their own direction while Link stabs Ganon's corpse in the heart. Results Boomstick: WHA! WHA! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Wiz: Well, this was a little tricky. You could compare them by their stats and their magic. Ganondorf would've trumped Orochimaru with his advantages and Ganondorf's magic is unlimited compared to Orochimaru's finite supply of chakra. Boomstick: But why didn't Ganondorf win? Wiz: There's one thing that settles this battle as a tie: their immortality. They could basically hurt each other, but not in a way that kills one or the other. Boomstick: So, one more question: could they die? Wiz: The answer to that is... yes. In episode 114 of Naruto: Shippuden, Sasuke Uchiha kills Orochhimaru with his sword, but Orochimaru tries to pull Sasuke's mind and soul to the same mental plane as his soul. And to kill Ganondorf, you can use sacred weapons like the Master Sword or the Light Arrows. Boomstick: SO immortality settles this battle. Man, this battle feels like a load of hogwash. Wiz: This battle... is a draw. Next Time On Death Battle "That knocked my rust off." '' '''Who gets to steel up for Death Battle?' "The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." 'Who's ready to throw a punch into Death Battle?' Next Time: A battle between two cybernetically-enhanced soldiers with arms of steel. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:OnePunchKid Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Zelda vs Naruto Themed Death Battles